


Bitemarks

by WolfVenom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Dark, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Vampires, Werewolves, excessive gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfVenom/pseuds/WolfVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wolf was growling, half-shifted and restrained by royal guards whilst kicking and snarling, saliva dripping from jaws filled with razor sharp fangs. He was covered in dirt and blood, clothes mangled and torn, his ears elongated to a sharp tip and shaped like an animal's, covered in fur. The prince stared calmly at the scene, waiting for the wolf to stop struggling so he could speak. Another vampire stood behind him, hands clasped behind his back. The blond wolf hissed, angry blue eyes glaring.<br/>"Take him in. Keep him in the cells until I say otherwise."<br/>"Yes, your majesty!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [promptis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/promptis/gifts).



> EXTREME GORE WARNING.

The pup was about as adventurous as any other wolf his age. His mother kept her watchful eye on him and his father hunt for the food with the others. There were only four other pups in the pack aside from him. One was a tough dark timber wolf, with the heart of a teddy. The last three were all siblings from the alpha, three gray wolves. Prompto was the white furred, blond haired sore thumb in the back, sticking out everywhere.

When the other pups went to hunt, he couldn't go with. The elders played with him instead, playing games of chess or even delighting him in a full-shift play fight. They said he couldn't go because his fur was too bright, his eagerness to startling. 

He was okay with that. That just meant he would sneak out of the pack every once in a while and chase beetles and lizards in the woods. His mum was busy tending to his newborn baby sister anyway.

Prompto willed himself into his full wolf shift before pressing his nose to the ground and wiggling his tail as he followed the most curious scent he could find. A mere child werewolf of seven wasn't very good at scenting just yet.

The sky was filled with rain, puddles growing in every tiny paw print Prompto left behind him. During his small journey, he only slipped twice. It was a new record.

He pounced after grass snakes and stalked young robins until he grew tired. With a yawn, he abandoned rolling around in the mud in favour of rubbing off against a tree trunk and taking a nap under a canopy of leaves. The woods smelled of fresh rain and soil, the musky smell of animals and territory markings the only thing popping out at him. The trickle of rain lulled him into a light doze...

In his faint dream, he was backed up against a wall. His lungs were filled with the acidic scent of smoke and the heat of flames pressed against his body. He was crying, in human shape, watching wolf after wolf he loved be murdered in front of him. Humans, the hunters, setting his home ablaze and trapping the pups, setting bear traps and trip wires and slitting the throats of the pups they had captured. Prompto screamed, watching the silver coat of the alpha's pup be stained carmine as the spray of blood from her throat.

It was getting harder to breathe, the sound of blood rushing and his heart thumping loud in his ears. He was going to explode with all the smoke he inhaled. It burned. It burned...  
Prompto awoke with a yelp, eyes met with the blazing red of-

Fire.

It was no dream. He whined and stood, backing up against the charred tree. The flames took down vegetation with them, razing everything to cinders. In the distance he saw the shadow of his home. Someone was heading his way.

With a drawl, he turned tail and ran near the creek, where the fire dare not touch. The steps of his assailant were growing louder and his heart was hammering until whoosh.  
The little pup was swept off his feet in seconds, clenched in the jaw of someone who smelled sweet and familiar. One of the elders. 

His little body rocked violently as she dashed with him held tightly in her jaws, dashing through flames and dodging obstacles. 

The scent of comfort and warmth and family was obscured by smoke and sparks and he wondered where's my mama? Where's dad? But to no avail.   
The elder rushed towards the cliff, where she was aiming to dash down the rocks and out of reach. Prompto watched from her mouth as he came closer to the edge, and then-

Bang.

He lurched forward, yelping, and the elder let him go. He tumbled towards the edge and his little claws scrambled for purchase in the stones but they were too tiny. The body of the elder lying limp in the grass and the shadow of a tall figure greeted his vision as he fell back over the cliff with a pitifully frightened howl.

***

The scent of blood and vampires was the one thing he was ever accustomed to. He smelled nothing else, except two categories. Food, and Danger. He was hunched over his current meal, in a state of half-shift he hasn't reverted back from in years. Fangs grown to sharp needle points, eyes bright and full of anger, ears pointed. He dug clawed hands into the flesh before him, ripping the metal of armor from the carcass with his teeth and spitting it to the side with a clatter. 

The city of Insomnia was a city of vampires. That didn't mean to say there weren't other beasts. But this is where the terror of the white wolf had dug it's roots. 

He stuffed chunks of dripping meat into his mouth, blood and saliva dripping down his face as he ripped muscle and tendon from bone with hideous squelching sounds, veins snapping and spraying more blood. He placed a palm against the guards' chin, pushing up with enough force to rip the head clean off it's shoulders. His features were dirty, blood, dirt and wounds marring his face to an unrecognizable state. 

This was his two hundredth guard. Out of five hundred citizens. His blood lust grew to immeasurable standards, anything to quench the hole in his gut where sanity had left to be replaced with insanity, after three years of dragging his deathly body through streets to find a shelter or some food. 

He dug both red hands inside the belly of the guard, tearing meat and bone aside before shoving his face inside the cavity he had created, snuffs and growls emitting from his throat the whole time. He latched onto organs and intestines with his teeth and yanked them forcibly out of their home, shaking them in his hold to pull them loose. Blood spattered everywhere, the eviscerated body leaving a trail of blood and bits of meat into the alley, and the gore painting every surface of the stone made him giddy.

Prompto was blind. Blind to sense, and emotion. He killed to eat and ate to feel better. And he never felt better. All he saw were smells. Food. Danger.

Gulping down the chewy meat, he stuffed his face back into the wound and nipped at any stray piece of muscle he found. His nose was filled with a rusty metallic scent, ears hearing only the sounds of his feast, and he didn't notice the vampire approaching in front of him at first.

Prompto twitched, snapped his head up and growled viciously, ears pinned back. Huddling over his kill, he snarled at the figure in warning. Mine.

The vampire was unrecognizable in the dark. Prompto stared him down.

"You've killed many of my guards, pup." A voice spoke. Prompto shook his head, growls dimming. 

The figure stepped forward once the hostility faded completely, and took a knee down in front of the blood drenched werewolf. Prompto stuck his head forward and sniffed. No danger, no food. Smelled sweet. 

He cocked his ears forward and was about to step over his kill to investigate, but a sudden stab of agony shook him from his trance. He howled and the growling started back up in fervor. There was a hook embedded in his shoulder, digging under the flesh and cartilage and bone of his shoulder blade, making itself snug between the bone of his back and shoulder. If it was gonna come out by force, so would his shoulder blade. 

He was yanked back onto his rear and dragged, his claws scratching themselves bloody in the concrete until he was grabbed by numerous hands. In an attempt to be freed, he snapped for any flesh that came near his face. Lucis Royal Guards. 

Five guards held him by the shoulders and shoved him to his knees, keeping his head down. He growled and struggled, but they just pushed him down until he was almost bent at the spine. He yipped and stopped, feeling the sting of straining bone.

His ears picked up the approach more than his eyes. The vampire stepped over the body and made his way towards the wolf, calmly, with no fear.   
"Hm. Take him in." The vampire ordered. Prompto huffed. 

***

The room was dark. Fitting for beasts of the night.

"Prince Noctis, you do understand that should you and King Regis fail to agree to these terms, war will be brought down upon your kingdom! Do you fail to see these consequences?" The white clad figure spoke, anger bubbling.

The prince sat at his throne in boredom. He sighed, straightening up and facing the Niflheim adviser with his full attention. 

"My father and I are well aware of the terms you have stated. We simply wish to ignore them. Now, if you'll excuse me-" he stood, striding over to the vampire next to his throne.   
"Ignis, prepare the next patrol for the city." He whispered into the vampires ear. Then he vanished.

The prince cleared his throat and turned back to the guest. 

"You'll have to bear with me now. It's nearly time for me to go feed the dogs..." He sat back down at his throne, whistling softly.

The adviser looked outraged. "A prince, treating a meeting like a joke?! Outrageous!" He bellowed, soon quieting down when he saw what would be the last thing that ever came across his eyes. 

The prince watched lazily as the screams of the adviser echoed and soon died down as the werewolf ferociously tore into the man, ripping everything apart until the body was a lump of red pulp.

"Thank you, he was getting gravely annoying." Noctis sighed, resting his head against his fist.

The werewolf stood and wiped the blood off his face with the back of his hand. 

"I'll do anything for you, and you know it." Came the reply. The werewolf stepped out of the shadows and walked up to the prince. Blond hair, freckled skin, accented with the blood that Noctis loved to see him drenched in so much.

"I like hearing it from you. Come here." The prince beckoned. Prompto happily complied, crawling up like a starved animal into the prince's lap.

Pale hands spread crimson stains over the skin on the werewolf's arms, watching with hazy purple eyes. 

"How ever will I thank you for taking a wolf like me off the streets and letting me tear apart annoying scum for you?" The werewolf muttered. Noctis grinned, deadly fangs put on display. 

"Like every other time, I know a few ways you could..."


	2. Chapter 2

The palace was calm, the last strain of light from the sun bleeding out into the landscape and leaving the grand building in a tense darkness. Not dark to it's inhabitants of course. It was the equilibrium of shadow to light, providing enough to make it a warm atmosphere, dark enough to not be straining to the eye or the mood. Night beasts, human to the eye, clad in silver steel, straightened their spines and brought their hands to their temples as the prince stalked past them in the hallways. His familiar entourage stuck close behind him, keeping their respectable public distance yet maintaining a reach of protection.

They marched through corridors and hallways of varying length and style, mapping out their path from memory alone. The prince has lived in this exact building for one thousand years, at the very least. His father? Ten thousand. The ages of royal-blooded vampires were more confusing than a sphynx's riddles. Mere-blooded vampires lived an average span of a mere dozen centuries, on a normal diet of red. A special diet of red, or inherited red, gives them enhancements that all beasts only dreamed of possessing, but vampires and their chosen only got.

The effects of royal red spanned to any species. Ingested in any way.

Noctis shoved open the large oak stained doors in his path, emerging into the citadel outside the palace. To his left, the royal adviser for the Lucis bloodline. Scientia. To his right, the recently appointed royal guard, titled Argentum, after the Silver Pack. The guard was a trained, vicious werewolf with a heart of gold and intentions of simply his prince. If Noctis ordered it, he would do it. Well, by his nature, he didn't always follow those orders. That's just they way they danced around each other. 

Synchronized like waltz and unpredictable like tango. Adventurous. 

The wolf pulled a leather glove tightly down to his wrist, a grin of unknown intent on his face. Whether it was pure joy or intense blood-lust, was up to him to know. He skipped after the black clad vampire in front of him, slowing to his own pace every once in a while to inspect something along the path with nose or eye. Ignis gave him a stern stare whenever he lagged behind. Lectures about public image and such. They could suck his tail, he would do whatever he wanted. Not like Noctis ever stopped him from having fun around him in public before.

Prompto shook his head and hummed an unknown tune to himself, patting to the beat on his thigh as he walked in sync with his accomplices. If any rebellious citizen dare look at him with so much as negative intent, he flashed them the canines he was so well known to throats around the kingdom for. 

Vampires in the kingdom immediately noticed when their prince passed them by, some giving him nods other gracing him with court or a kneel. Noctis didn't appreciate the profound act of admitting you were a subordinate, preferring the mere greeting a stranger may give a merchant on the street. With his company in tow, he got many of that, as people were less likely to bow to a "filthy werewolf".

More and more people flooded the streets as the sun went down. This wasn't as difference as in the daytime, however night was much more... "lively". 

Ignis kept his eyes directly on the road in front of him, sparing glances only at people who strayed too close or if the prince stumbled over a rock. Albeit- subtly. The humans and lower class monsters of Insomnia wouldn't notice. 

Prompto let his eyes wander, but his nose honed on his companions. Insomnia never ceased to amaze him, even through four years of living a "civilized" life here. His ogling didn't leave him completely tuned out, however. He knew there was a rusty smelling, dirty cloaked individual tumbling not so stealthily through the crowd a ways behind them. He snickered. Noctis looked over at him at his little outburst. The blond waved him off with a shrug and an award winning wink.

Along their trip through the city, they bumped into one of the King's guard squads. Nyx was in the lead. He looked like he had something to say.

"Highness." He bowed his head briefly. "We've received reports of a new wolf threat along the city lines. Take caution. We await you and your fathers' decision on the matter." Nyx makes his update quick before taking final salute and ushering his elite men past. Noctis resumed his business.

And so did the filthy street rat, Prompto sniffed out. He smiled his sweet smile and continued on oblivious. 

They approached the city hall and made their way up the steps. Noctis simply had a fairly short meeting with his father and some representatives from other nations. He simply needed to be there for sake of royal appearance. 

Prompto held back and watched the two vampires make way to the doors. He sighed and yawned.

"Prompto?" Noctis questioned, turning around to look him in the eye.

"Yeah yeah, I'll deal with it. No scene?" Prompto stretched, rolling his shoulders.

Noctis nodded in agreement, purple hues of his eyes staring at him intently. "No scene."

Prompto smiled giddily and turned around on his heel, tapping his foot against the cobble steps as he feigned nonchalance. The act lasted around three minutes, the two vampires already inside for the meeting and Prompto standing in boredom near the entrance, yawning and resting his weight on his right leg.

People came and went into the building, all officials or secretaries. Prompto thought up a strategy for his plan before skipping two steps down the stone stairs, taking off in a jumpy walk. People pushed past him to and fro and he shoved through the crowd until he let out his claws and shanked them deep into the body approaching, bumping softly into their shoulder. He took off walking in a large circle until he came back around the entrance, whistling to himself and shoving his bloodied hand in his pocket.

The cloaked body of the no-gooder was still. It was frozen, and then it toppled over, falling into a heap with a steady flow of thick, lazy blood streaming from its gut, down the cracks of the stone ground. Vampires were alerted instantly. This occurrence was normal. Give it a moment and the pick up crew would come by. Then the guards or police force. Either way, they faked an investigation on random bodies if traces of Noctis or his pals showed up on the corpse. The blood was always bagged and donated of course, to shops, restaurants or hospitals.

There were bodies Prompto left nothing but chunks of meat of, and then there were those. 

Only minutes later Noctis and Ignis emerged from the city hall, Noctis looking as exhausted as ever and Ignis a blank slate. Prompto smiled in joy, shoving down the urge to change and wag his tail and whine for attention. He settled for a little hair ruffle and a head rub against Noctis' shoulder. 

They took a short cut back to the castle and made their way inside, Ignis going back to his room to go over some paperwork and Prompto sticking next to the prince all the way to the conference room. They entered to find Nyx, where he usually was after each patrol.

"Father has granted me the oversee on this wolf. What's the situation on it?" He asked, walking over to the head of the table and gazing at Nyx. Prompto willed a full shift before stepping into the room, tip-toeing across the carpet to curl up at Noctis' feet. It was his favourite place to doze and listen in. It gave him the satisfaction of closeness and the need to protect checked off the list.

He closed his eyes and snuffed, muzzle on paws, listening to the conversation.

"The wolf was spotted in half-shift around the market district. He wasn't necessarily violent, but he was aggressive. He pressed many people for information about some other wolf, but generally kept off the radar." Nyx began, grabbing a silver flask from his belt and twisting the cap, taking a swig before replacing it at his hip. 

Noctis listened intently.

"This one has dark hair and plenty of scarring across his body. There's ink along his arms as well." 

Prompto twitched his ears, bored. The puppy in him wanted to jump up and pounce on Nyx, not only to shut him up but because he always loved rough housing with the man.   
The prince stood in silence, contemplating the information. The look of thought ran across his eyes until he looked up. 

"Bring in this wolf. I wish to speak with him. By no means are you to use force, he sounds reasonable enough. I'll await a progress report by dawn." Noctis finished, tone bland and pretty forced.

Nyx nodded and left the hall to round up a reasonable number of guards to track down and find this werewolf. Noctis sighed and straightened up. Prompto's jaws stretched wide in another yawn and he shook his head vigorously, waking himself up. Eyes stared at Noctis as he stood, licking his nose and cocking his head to the side.

"Alright. Now we wait. Let's go, Prompto." Noctis called, turning to walk out of the room. Prompto yipped happily and followed excitedly.

The hours led to Noctis rolling around with Prompto in the grass outside, the wolf scuffling gently with the vampire and tugging at his clothes with sharp teeth. They both enjoyed little play-fights when no one was looking. 

By the time the sun finally had the gall to show it's face again, Nyx had returned with his squadron and- one extra member. Noctis and a human looking Prompto stood in front of them, in the throne room. Nyx stepped aside and revealed the wolf, the culprit behind many complaints in the past few days. 

This werewolf was big. Really big. Bigger than anyone in the room. He donned mostly black clothes, his face dirty and a long scar adorning the left side of his face. His eyes were the natural shade of a high ranking werewolf, dimmed with loss. Of his pack, maybe? They already had one lost puppy in need of a home after their family was brutally murdered. His hair was slightly long, dark mocha and shaved short at the sides of his head and reaching his neck in the back. Noctis had whispered to Prompto earlier, and he had said that the wolf smelled of nothing. He had no pack scent anywhere on him. But it was a guess. He would need to get closer to find a stronger scent, but his nose wasn't the strongest out there.

"Hey, wolf. What's your name?" Noctis asked.

The werewolf shifted his posture. "...Amicitia."

The prince sighed. How shady of him. A last name in place of a first. 

"And, why are you here?" He continued with his questioning, piqued more of interest and curiosity than royal business.

"I followed a scent here. Something I need is here, I just need to find it and I'll be on my way." Amicitia explained, voice gruff. He spoke to the prince without a care of royal status, like he was so confident of himself he couldn't care less, a level of familiarity even Ignis would be uncomfortable with. Noctis seemed unphased. 

Noctis turned to face Prompto, who was sitting cross legged on the floor in the shadows, playing with his laces. 

"Can you help him with this scent? Is that a thing werewolves can do with each other?" The black haired vampire questioned. Prompto snickered, speaking for the first time since Nyx's arrival.

"Sure, if he can give me an example. Say, he was looking for a shoe. If he gave me the other shoe I could find the lost one. You got anything like that, big guy?" Prompto directed the last part of his speech to the new wolf.

Amicitia nodded, looking a little annoyed at the nickname, shuffling through his pockets to find the item in question. Prompto stood and brushed off his jeans, making his way out of the dark to inspect the item.

What he pulled out of his pocket nearly made Prompto trip down the steps.

A piece of cloth, black in colour and accented with little white motifs. It was a bandanna, obvious by the triangular-like shape. Amicitia finally looked up, eyes landing on the wolf in front of him.

"Prompto-" 

"Gladio!"

The werewolf in front of the blond was the one he had only memories of as a mere pup. Teddy-like and tough.

It was a flashback to home, the pack before the fire. His mother and father and family.

And the scent he recognized just now was warm and sweet. 

Of a loving home razed to the ground and a family murdered in cold blood by hunters. He had thought everyone dead, killed brutally. But one survived. And one thing which rose above any kind of connection was the familial connection between a wolf and its pack members. Whether they be family or friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel really bad about this chapter but here you go! All my works aren't edited that thoroughly.


	3. Chapter 3

The dungeons were dark, bathed only in the red glow from candles and dim lights from the barred windows. Four weeks, he was told. Four weeks he was tied neck and tail to this cage with nothing but dried, age-old chunks of garula meat to sustain his hunger. No blood. He was stripped to only his pants, but even those were dirty and ripped. Around his thin, pale neck lay a circle of silver metal, pressed up to his throat on all sides and hooked up to the wall. He did not understand, but sometimes it pulled him back and sometimes it let him go.

Prompto crawled around in circles behind the bars of his cell, scratching the walls and floor with his claws and even gnawing on the bars to de-stress. On the worse days, he lapped up ants and bugs with his tongue just to calm himself, the insects crawling around the disgusting stone floor. For four weeks, patches of fur began rubbing off his tail, the pressure and stress of being caged up digging right down to his core. 

Today (or was it night? He never could tell) he jumped and snarled when he picked up four scents heading his way, passing by his confines. He growled and lunged forward, fangs bared, but ran right into whiplash and was yanked right onto his back, cracking a few bones. The wolf yelped and scrambled to his hands and knees, hissing and slowly being tugged back against the wall by his neck. The clanking sounds of chains being rolled upon a pulley sounded in his ears, stopping only when his spine hit the cold stone of the wall behind him. From there, no matter how much he yanked or thrashed against the pressure around his throat, he wouldn't budge. 

Voices were talking calmly in front of him, inside his cage. How did they get in here? One was sounding urgent, rushed and even skeptical. The other two listened carefully and responded in low tones. The fourth scent never spoke. 

Prompto howled and yipped and tugged against his bonds, wriggling around and trying to scratch himself out with his nails, tearing his neck apart. 

A scent seemed to notice his feeble attempts at escape, because all voices stopped and the scent got closer, close enough where the rabid, feral werewolf could smell it better through the haze of anger and blood lust swirling in the backs of his nose. 

It stopped right in front of him. Prompto settled down and leaned up, trying to investigate the scent. He still couldn't see. He had been blind to insanity for a long time now.  
With five little sniffs, Prompto licked his lips and shuffled as close as he could, wanting to curl up against the cool, sweet scent. He whined pitifully, noticing he could only get physical contact with merely his leg. The scent triggered memories of a safe place. Instinctual memories of course. Prompto had no recollection of any time in his life other than the bloody insanity.

More voices. The wolf shook his head at the invasion of his senses, retracting away from the one in front of him.

"He's from the Silver Pack, that's for sure. They were wiped out of their territory and eradicated by hunters of Niflheim." A wise voice spoke, clearly in the older ages of life. "I was unaware that any survived the onslaught. Silver werewolves are the fastest and highest grade werewolves. Rare to find one in Lucis."

"Exactly, your majesty. We brought him in at your sons request. We are hoping to... Rehabilitate and reintegrate him... As you can see, he's pretty psychologically damaged." The third voice spoke.

The sweet-smelling one was quiet, simply observing the blond wolf. The wounds on his body had healed, since he had spent a long time not getting into fights. This made it easier to see his features. A thin layer of skin dipped into each and every crevice between bones, clearly malnourished. Noctis would have to speak to the guards about that. A dusting of freckles scattered themselves over his shoulders and face, a dark contrast compared to the unusually pale skin. Mud and grit caked onto parts of his body he couldn't care to wash away, underneath his claws, and around his face and his torso. Milky blue eyes started straight at the prince, though not necessarily "at" him. 

The king and his adviser spoke in hushed voices as Noctis observed. He pursed his lips, getting to his feet and stepping away from the wolf. 

"Does he have a name?" He asked.

The brunet behind him shook his head. "We've dug up records on the pack. We've only found a surname; Argentum."

The prince pondered in thought. 

"Well. Once he gets back to himself we'll just have to ask him. Guard!" He called. The fourth person stood erect and nodded. "Sir!"

"You know what to do. And remember what I said. Do not hurt him unless necessary."

"Yes, Sir!"

The three royals departed from the cells, leaving just three on guard soldiers in the dungeon. 

Prompto's sense of discomfort increased as the sweet scent faded, his growling revving up the farther the three vampires got. One of the guards laughed obnoxiously.  
"Man, it must be so humiliating to be a mutt." He sighed, turning around and resuming watch at the entrance. The second guard, quiet and easygoing, released the latch on the wolf's collar and he fell forward with a thump, shaking and lunging for the gate of the cell, chewing on the bars once more. The guard looked at him pitifully, before she locked up the chain and left the underground holding cells.

The werewolf exhaled sharply, tasting rusty metal between his teeth and running his canines along the bars, leaving heavy dents. He glared at the guard in front of his cell, sticking his arm between the gaps in the cage and trying to swipe at him. The ruckus caught his attention, and he shifted to look down at the wolf.

The guard snickered. He raised his foot and brought his boot down heavy on Prompto's arm, effectively causing the pressure to snap his arm clear in half at the elbow. He howled in pain and yanked his arm back through the bars, scuttling over to the corner of his cell and tucking the broken limb to his side. His growling didn't even phase the guards. And it pissed the wolf off. He was caged, abused, and the lack of freedom and dominance over his situation made him angry. 

"Hey!" One of the silver coated guards called to his comrade. "It's time for the water." The second guard- Prompto called him Danger 1, the other was Danger 2- smiled and stepped over to his cage. 

Prompto was busy crying out over his arm to notice them enter the cage. The wolf snapped and hissed when his head was shoved down to the ground by a heel, his good arm clawing the dirt and his bad one hanging at a grotesque angle, limp. 

"Get out of your own damn head." Danger 2 spat, approaching with- ah yes, the water bucket- and dunking it's contents onto his body. The chill was almost burning. Prompto remembered that they had said the cold water would do something to his brain? Well, four weeks and it certainly did. He was pissed. And in a coherent way. They didn't need to know that.

Because in reality, it wasn't four weeks. They told his coherent self it was four weeks, and that was a year ago. And he was tired of waiting.

The year that brought abuse. Numerous broken bones. Skin punctured, tail pulled, drugged, beaten, burned, choked, drowned and anything you could think of. The agony in his tummy and the burn spilling throughout every bone in his body from the corrosive component in the tranquilizers they poked him with. The stupid excuses those two guards gave the vampires when they saw his bruises. "He fought back."

The boot left his head and he looked up, smiling. Soaked blond strands of hair stuck to his face and the fog in his eyes lifted.

"...Man, must be humiliating to have your remains painted across these walls..." He grumbled.

He took their surprise and crushed them both to the ground with a loud splat. 

***

The prince came down to the cells an hour later. Prompto had shifted human, using his bare hands to pick apart Danger 1's dead body. He didn't eat it, no, he did what he promised. He painted the stones with marrow and brain and shredded bits of organs and lacquered it to the walls with blood. It was straight from a horror show. Danger 2 was forgotten in the corner, head based in and legs chewed completely off, leaving two stumps dribbling red into the pool below them. He was probably still breathing. Oh well.

The scent of blood nearly startled the vampire. Rounding the corner, the scene before him had him at shock. Noctis grew silent. Argentum's back was facing him. What was the best course of action.

The wolf jumped and turned around. Well, at least his nose still worked. Eyes trained on the prince, they both paused, locked in a duel of stares. The wolf played the first move.  
Prompto crawled towards the prince, stumbling to his feet. He hadn't been on his feet in a long time. There was a slouch in his posture due to days being hunched over. The broken arm was dragged across the floor as he approached.

He tumbled down to his knees and curled up at the prince's feet, passing right out.

"Prompto." Came the whisper before he fell asleep.

***

Two years, this time. Two years he was worked out of a shell of insanity by a black haired vampire and made friends. The living guard was punished for the disobedience, execution carried out by Prompto, yours truly. The wolf stuck next to the sweet smell until it was no longer just a sweet smell and simply "Noct". 24 months.  
Then, from "friend", to "more". 

Prompto skipped along the hallways of the palace, boots thumping rather quietly on the hardwood. He did not get the courtesy Ignis or Noctis or Regis would get in the halls. They were feared by respect, loved by respect. Prompto was feared by terror, loved because Noctis did. The excited wolf was restless, Noctis currently in a meeting with his father. During the hours of the conference, he was passing time by patrolling all royal borders, inside the castle and out. Invaders would see him as a skinny gunman with many vulnerable weak points. The Insomnians saw him as a wolf, a protector and definitely not someone you should mess with.

***

"Milady," a voice rose, gentle like spring breeze. "I bring news."

The oracle sat in a chair, staring out the grand window at the scenery laid before her.She did not need to turn around to know who was at her door.

"Gentiana, love. Hello." She responded, pausing for a heartbeat before rising from her seat and spinning around to face the black haired lady. She held in her arms a spear, hugged tight with both arms as if it was the most sacred thing. She offered it up to the blonde woman as she stepped closer. 

"His majesty King Regis has requested your audience at the kingdom of Lucis at your earliest convenience. There are matters he wishes to discuss with you, urgently." Gentiana spoke, her head bowed in respect to the lady in front of her.

"Gen, there is no need for such formalities when it is the two of us." The oracle smiled gently.

Gentiana gave a small grin, lifting her chin to look eye-to-eye with her love. 

"Yes, Lunafreya. It's quite difficult to shift from princess to lover. Forgive me." She chuckled softly, handing over the spear with the most adoration in her eyes and gesture.  
Luna took the weapon in her left hand, using the right to caress Gentiana's cheek.

"That is quite alright. Now, let's prepare for Lucis, I don't want to keep Regis or Noctis waiting. This must be about the rising in Niflheim."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small flashback to three years before and a little bit of plot with Luna and Gen. Sorry for the poor chapter quality!


	4. Chapter 4

"Gladiolus Amicitia?" Ignis recited carefully. Noctis nodded from his position next to the brunet, arms crossed over his chest. They both watched with observant eyes as the two wolves in front of them chased each other around in long lost friendliness.

  
"He was apart of the silver pack when he was young. His mother really liked the flower..." The prince responded, gazing fondly at the white wolf who tumbled over the larger black one, nibbling on his ears and yipping as he was chased in retaliation. Watching the display made Noctis feel warm inside, knowing his little pup had finally regained something from his lost past. Plus, Gladio seemed to be a tough, kind-hearted addition to the guard.

  
"Apparently he was taken in by some outlaws and gained their title. Amicitia was the band of exiled guards in the east." Ignis pointed out, re positioning glasses which slid down the bridge of his nose. "Honourable, yet infamous for their tendency to become heartless thieves in an instance, if wronged."

  
Noctis listened to the vampire absent-mindedly, more focused on the two wolves as they soon grew tired and collapsed on the floor back as their human selves, grinning happily. Prompto was dirty and disheveled, breathing more heavily than the stronger wolf beside him. It was an obvious outmatch. However, the fluid motions in their movements showed a synchronization to be reckoned with. They would be a dangerous duo.

  
Prompto stumbled to his feet and looked back at Noctis, ushering Gladio to follow in suit. The other stood stiffly and followed behind the smaller blond, stopping in front of the royal reds before him.

  
"I have an idea, guys! So, if I get to protect Noct, and Gladio is left without someone, does that mean he can tag along with Iggy?" Prompto questioned excitably. Ignis looked ready to set his tail on fire at the mere thought.

  
"I'm quite astounded you think I actually need protection, when it is also my duty to be a shield for the prince." Ignis huffed, but looked at Noctis as if the final decision rested on his head, which, it almost always did. Royalty, and all.

  
Noctis shrugged. "Well, we are quite lacking on the werewolf duties around here." He spared a glance at his adviser. "Why not. You're practically always on my heels anyway, so we'll all be travelling together." There seemed to be a hint of smugness in his voice, however, Ignis chose not to call him out on it. With a tense breath, Ignis exhaled and agreed.

  
"Yes, Noctis."

  
So, where ever Noctis went, Prompto went, and Ignis followed Noctis, meaning Gladio would follow Ignis (and of course Prompto; the two were all over each other, the team rocket of the palace).

  
***

  
One day, the wolves sat as fur cloaked beasts near the entrance doors, Gladio standing straight and stoic, Prompto choosing to lay on his side, paws outstretched. A common occurrence was for the prince to attend meetings with other Lucis authorities and officials from many other continents and kingdoms. On the right side of the large commanding table, Cor stood tall at the generals seat, Nyx with his head bowed behind him, lurking in his grand shadow. Regis and Noctis shared the head of the table, closest to the wolves. The guests stood at the opposite end.

  
Next to Cor was a small bundle of white, standing on four legs on the table. Bat-like ears and a fox-like tail adorned it's head and rump, and it stared at the opposing members vigilantly. The presence of this carbuncle was never questioned, as Noctis had it permanently assigned.

  
The rest of the attendants were of military or political stance, on both sides of the table. A woman of royalty stood closest to the Lucis royalty on the left side, her companion standing next, and occupying the generals seat was a figure donned in complete silver armour. Then it made way to an older gentleman, hair white with age, a continuous scowl on his face, to a youthful looking woman adorning a quite mystifying set of armour. At the head of the Niflheim side, stood an aloof looking younger man, hair extravagantly purple in hue, and a quite aged man looking as assured of himself as any.

  
Ignis, standing behind the prince, opened his mouth to speak.

  
"The agreement the prince has come to this session is that nary a pebble of the crystal, or land of Lucis shall be given over to your kingdom." He spat, his cool exterior on it's very edge.

  
Regis held up his hand. "As well, I must add that although we are on agreeable terms, there is no treaty between our kingdoms. Our resources are of Lucis descent, and will not be offered up to Niflheim. This is your own doing, wasting away your land and it's gifts." He added, his free hand palm down on the table. The wisdom in his very voice had many of the political stances on both parties relatively stunted into silence.

  
The woman nearest the chancellor of Niflheim sighed aggressively.

  
"You already have a load of technology. I don't see why you couldn't give us a little push-me-through instead of using all that power to summon an eidolon to wipe you ass every day." She snapped, leaning on a very dangerous looking spear and making direct eye contact with the Royals.

  
Noctis hissed, baring his fangs at the woman and nearly climbing onto the table just to snap her neck. She had been getting on his nerves for the whole meeting, and he didn't even sleep enough beforehand.

  
The sudden atmosphere of the prince's anger startled the dozing white wolf, who jumped to his feet and in an instant leaped over onto the table in three bounds and hunched over, snarling viciously at the lady.

  
Noctis was slightly concerned. Prompto never acted off guard like this before, in his right mind. They all knew that he still wasn't completely cured of his... 'Past tendencies'. Occasionally, they would need major assistance in subduing the rampaging wolf who had gone feral after someone even looked at Noct the wrong way. Those moments frightened everybody, seeing the happy little werewolf suddenly go red-eyed and vicious in a matter of seconds, like his old self.

  
The other wolf trotted over, a growl rising as well. However, Ignis wasn't having any more unruly werewolves.

  
"Hah! Learn to put a leash on your ugly mutt, before he hurts himself." The lady cackled, and the wolf looked about ready to tear her head off if the King hadn't stepped in.

  
"Noctis! Prompto! Leave the meeting now. We've all had enough business talk for today. We will rest and continue the meeting tomorrow. you both will be excused." Regis ordered. The attendants were boiling in a pot of tension, Cor seething and Nyx shifting his shoulders, fingers surely grasped onto his daggers. The chancellor was smiling.

  
"We take leave then, your highness. See you in the morning, pup." It was a near taunt, and Prompto snuffed, baring his teeth and shaking his head to and fro in frustration.

  
The only reason Prompto heeled was because Noctis ushered him out, both of them shoving open the large wood doors and exiting the hall.

  
Luna and Gentiana left with Noctis and Prompto, Ignis and Gladio tailing a ways behind. The rest of the members disassembled slowly, the Niflheim visitors making their way to the guest quarters in the palace.

  
The white wolf growled all the way back to the royal commons, in perfect stride with the hissing vampire and the two women walking calmly next to them.

  
"You know that's just the way she is. She's a paid mercenary, and has the mouth of a sailor. We have more important issues than getting hot-headed over a couple of measly arguments." Lunafreya spoke, her voice rock solid.

  
Noctis sighed and reclined on one of the common room sofas, letting Prompto jump up into his lap and curl up on his stomach. He ran his hands through spiky fur in a calming motion, the stress melting off both the wolf and the vampire. Gladio and Ignis stepped in after, taking the last unoccupied seats, as Gentiana and Luna sat paralell to the prince and his guard.

  
Noctis closed his eyes, resting his head in his free hand. "You already told my dad, what is it?" he mumbled. Luna glared at him, fed up with his poor attention span.  
"I came all the way here from Tenebrae to alert you of an uprising in Niflheim. King Regis is already aware of the riot, however he entitled the explanation to you unto me." She said, leaning back in her seat. "He was under the impression you wouldn't listen if he sat you down to explain."

  
The vampire smirked. "Dad still has some sense, I see."

  
Luna sighed. "Anyway, there have been increasing numbers of Niflheim soldiers and civilians going rogue and attempting to take some of Lucis for their own, at any means necessary. If our joining doesn't sate their thirst for more power, then their greed might overrule."

  
Noctis thought about that. The marriage was meant to be a public showing of peace between the two kingdoms. Luna and Noctis, however close they may be as friends, had their own lives to think about. It didn't matter if they were married, as long as a treaty came into place. Joinings didn't necessarily mean kissing and sleeping together, anyway.  
"Dad has the barriers around Lucis set up. I'm sure no one with ill intent could get in while he's still fighting. I believe in him." Noctis finished, tiredness pulling him down. Luna hummed.

  
"Your loss. Tonight I head back to Tenebrae. I've given Ignis instructions on your trip to the city tomorrow. Since your meeting was called off, you'll be up and driving at dawn. Enjoy the sunrise, you silly vampire." She smirked, taking Gentiana's hand and striding out of the commons, leaving the palace.

  
Noctis groaned, slumping back to lie completely horizontal on the sofa, and pulling up Prompto's furry head to his face, burying his head into the soft hair. The wolf grumbled and snuggled back down again, Noctis seeming to have woken him up.Without a care in the world for Ignis and Gladio, Noctis closed his eyes and pressed his face into Prompto's neck.

  
Ignis didn't even wake them up for dinner, surprisingly.

  
***

  
Vampires were alright with sunlight. Especially royal reds. Although Noctis got more sleepy during day than night, he was normally knocked out any time of day. This fact however, didn't stop him from complaining greatly when strong hands shook him and Prompto awake.

  
The wolf had shifted back in his sleep, and with a groan he rolled over on top of Noctis and stuck himself between the cushions. The one waking them soon got fed up, instead grabbing them both and yanking them to the floor.

  
"Ouch! Gladio!" Prompto jolted awake, growling and rubbing his arm.

  
"Your fault, Prom." Gladio grinned, assuring both wolf and vampire were awake before exiting the common room.

  
Noctis groaned from his spot on the hardwood, rubbing his eyes with his palms and shaking the sleep out of his head. The sun was too bright in the morning, and Noctis wasn't one to be an early-riser.

  
The sunrise was a blur of Ignis ordering the wolf and vampire to get dressed and get ready for the trip to Altissia. Gladio padded after him quietly, just looking at the prince and his wolf making him sleepy all over again. Ignis had none of that eaither, smacking him right on the head with the back of his hand.

  
Regis waved goodbye to his son and company before walking back into the palace to resume the meeting. The adviser gave a polite nod to the King before taking the wheel and hitting the pedal until they left the city sky-line behind them. Noctis groaned from his spot in the back seat once more, leaning his head far back against the head rest for some more shut eye. This was going to be a long trip. And he was prepared to sleep through every hour of it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely prompto-lucis-caelum @ tumblr.


End file.
